Modern electronic devices, such as mobile phones for cutting-edge wireless telecommunication, require to perform advanced signal processing of high speed and/or high throughput. While DSM is a broadly utilized building block for signal processing, it is difficult for DSM of conventional architecture to meet demands of advanced signal processing.